


Great Romances

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy knows all the great romances come from wartime; it's in all the books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Romances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alley_Skywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/gifts).



> Written for alley_skywalker for hp_beholder 2012. Thank you to my beta.

Every time Pansy visits Draco these days, there's at least three or more Death Eaters there. On some occasions, Voldemort himself is there, though Pansy has never met him yet, nor does she wish to. She and Draco always escape to his room, only encountering others on the way there or back. If Pansy had her way, Draco would come over to hers, but Voldemort has put the Malfoys under strict instructions, and one of those is that they can't leave the house.

So Pansy has to come to Draco. She knows he appreciates her company; she's the only friend who does visit him. No other 'friends' have spoken a word to him since he's been forbidden to leave. They just can't be bothered to visit or even write to him, so he's feeling quite lonely. That's where Pansy comes in. Despite the fact that most of the Death Eaters she meets scare the living daylights out of her, and she's terrified of meeting Voldemort, she'll be there for Draco. That's what true friends are for, and it would appear that she is Draco's only one.

It's not all bad though, because Pansy actually found her current boyfriend there. His name is Antonin Dolohov, and as far as Pansy's concerned, he's the best thing since _Witch Weekly_. He's handsome, mature and intelligent, and he knows exactly what he's doing. He's nothing like all the other Death Eaters; he's never maimed, tortured or killed anyone. She knows; she checked with Draco. 

Though now Draco thinks she's even more bonkers than before, because she wouldn't tell him _why_ she was interested in Antonin. Nobody must know they're secretly going out; it would ruin him, and that's the last thing Pansy wants. Though she wishes she could at least tell Draco, because she's sure if she explained the situation Draco would let her and Antonin have some private time. At the moment, things are tough; sharing glances in Malfoy Manor and having to meet in Muggle London where they're certain nobody will see them.

Pansy must admit she finds it somewhat exciting though. Who wouldn't? But the novelty is starting to wear off. She suspects that soon, whether it is a day, month or year from now; she'll start to pine for the same relationship everyone else has. 

"Pansy!" Narcissa opens the door and greets her with a warm smile and hug. Pansy knows Draco's mother appreciates their friendship, and that she hasn't let Draco down. "Good to see you. Draco's in the dining room today," Narcissa says, worrying her lip, "but he should be out soon. Take a window seat."

Pansy enters the grand hallway, makes her way upstairs and sits on the window seat next to the dining room door. He must be in a meeting, and Pansy knows he'll need all the reassurance he can get when he comes out, so it's best she lets him see her as soon as possible. Even though she's there for Draco, Pansy can't help but hope Antonin is in the meeting too. She just wants to see him, know he's still alive (because in wartime, anyone can die at any moment, and it's not always reported), and see that special twinkle in his eyes that he has whenever he sees her.

While she waits, Pansy looks out in the grounds as she hears Narcissa scurrying about downstairs. Pansy tries to block her out and take in the tranquillity beyond the manor, remembering all the memories she has with Draco out there, and enjoying the two she shares with Antonin. The earliest one is a chance meeting at the large fountain near the back of the garden, where they were both seeking solitude and finding comfort in each other. That was just before Antonin asked her out. The second is a little more sad, for he told her he was being sent abroad.

Upon hearing the news, Pansy had been devastated, but neither of them was to know he'd only be there for six days. Antonin is good at what he does, whatever it is, and his mission was completed in less than half the time estimated. Draco has mentioned Antonin's steadily growing rise several times, for he's rather jealous; especially, when it's the Malfoys who have to get their hands dirty. 

Pansy just nods along during those rants, hoping to hear as much of Antonin as possible and trying to placate Draco at the same time. She doesn't really know about the political problems the light and dark sides face anymore, she's long past caring, so she has no real input. The only thing important to Pansy is that both Draco and Antonin survive the war. Whether it goes on for years, decades or forever, Pansy just wants them safe. She knows the likelihood of them both surviving isn't too great, but she doesn't like to dwell on that thought.

The sound of chairs scraping across the floor snaps Pansy head back to the dining room door. Then there's silence. They must be practising the worship Voldemort has recently introduced. Draco's never mentioned it, probably because he finds it embarrassing, but Antonin has grumbled about it on more than one occasion. If Pansy didn't know that Antonin loves the power Voldemort gives him, she'd wonder why he was in the ranks at all.

A few moments pass before the Death Eaters start filing out, the highest-ranking first. They all give her strange looks, and with a few of the creepier ones, she swears they're undressing her with their eyes. Antonin comes out before Draco does, and as expected, he gives her a look only meant for her eyes... and a wink too. She knows what that means. All too soon, he's disappeared, but if she's lucky, she'll get to see him before he leaves.

"Pansy. What are you doing here?"

Pansy stops watching the stairs Antonin took and turns to see Draco with Lucius by his side. Lucius gives her a curt nod and pats Draco on the back, then leaves them to it. "It's your birthday. You didn't think I'd forget, did you?"

Draco manages a smile, which is rare these days. "I'd almost forgotten myself."

"Here," Pansy says, taking a card out of her bag and handing it to him. He blushes and looks around, but they're alone. "I've also got you Quality Quidditch Supplies' latest catalogue. I thought you could see if there's anything you liked, and I could get it for you."

"Thanks, Pans. Maybe later." He kisses her cheek and stuffs the card into his robes. "I've got something to do now."

"On your birthday?" As soon as it's out of her mouth, she realises what a ridiculous question it is. Of course Voldemort doesn't care about making people work on their birthday. In fact, he probably enjoys making them suffer by forcing them to.

"Come by tomorrow," Draco says, darting off before she gets another chance to speak. While she wishes she could have spent more time with him on his birthday, Pansy can't help but think this gives her a rare opportunity to spend it with Antonin instead. The wink he gave her was a signal to meet him at the fountain; they'd only just talked about it recently, and she hadn't thought they'd be able to do it so quickly. Nervous about being caught, but excited all the same, Pansy goes up to the third floor, walks along a few corridors and into one of the more elegant guest bedrooms, and walks onto the balcony. This balcony is only one of two in the entire manor that has a staircase leading down to the gardens.

Pansy knows Malfoy Manor inside out; she's used it many times to run away from Draco during a game of Tag or Hide and Seek over the years. This is more serious, but more risk usually means more fun. It certainly does in this case. She makes sure nobody is watching her before descending the stairs and walking through the gardens. It isn't the first time she's happy there are many tall trees and bushes she can hide in. 

It takes her a few minutes, but she finally reaches the end of the gardens and seeks out the fountain. There, sitting on the edge, is Antonin Dolohov. Pansy feels her stomach flutter at the sight of him and her face beams, but she doesn't speak. She waits for him to acknowledge her, as she knows he prefers.

"Good afternoon, Pansy." Antonin stands and walks towards her, taking her face in his when they meet. He caresses her cheek softly, yet contrasts it with a rather rough kiss. Pansy loves the contrast. "Draco's been given a special mission, and I've a little bit of time before I'm required again. It only made sense to meet."

_Of course_ , Pansy thinks. She's relieved he mentioned Draco, for they're both aware he has pride issues. "It's good to see you. It's been a while."

Antonin takes his hands from her face and grabs her hand, leading her over to the fountain. They sit down. Suddenly Pansy doesn't feel so good anymore, because it's looking rather like the last time he had bad news for her.

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm being sent abroad again." There's no messing about where Antonin is concerned. Her sadness must have shown in her eyes, for he immediately adds, "Only for a week this time. You know me; I might be back within a day or two."

Pansy nods in acknowledgement. "What _do_ you do?"

"I've told you not to ask me that," Antonin says sternly. 

"Sorry, I'm just curious. I want to know nothing is going to happen to you." She places a hand on his thigh and he places one on top of it.

"I can guarantee that nothing will happen to me. Not on this mission, anyway." He smiles slightly at her. In the whole time they've been going out, Antonin has never smiled fully. Pansy just doesn't think it's something he 'does'. She wishes she knew more about him; whether he used to smile, and why he doesn't anymore. He's rather a mystery, and very good at evading her questions. She thinks that's part of the attraction. "Now," he stands and pulls her up with him, giving her another rough kiss, "along with you, or Narcissa will wonder where you got to." 

With a gentle but firm hand, he turns her around, pats her arse and pushes her towards the manor. She looks back over her shoulder as she leaves, smiling at him. He only nods in response, but Pansy knows he really likes her; he just doesn't like to show it. Their time, as per usual, is brief, and she's uncertain of when they'll get to meet again. Antonin being sent abroad every so often certainly doesn't help matters.

As Pansy wanders through the gardens and into the manor, the many things she doesn't know about Antonin hit her. Virtually everything she knows is what Antonin himself has told her, and the rest of it from Draco. She decides to probe Draco for more information. Draco has so much going on at the moment that he probably won't even notice she's asking about Antonin so much, but she'll spread it out and ask about other Death Eaters too. She can just pretend it's that tiny Ravenclaw side in her (or rather, the side that wants to know all the gossip).

"Bye, dear," Narcissa says as Pansy opens the front door. Pansy has been so into her thoughts that she never noticed she's reached the front of the manor so quickly, or that she's even passed anyone. 

Pansy smiles and says "Bye," to the poor, blonde woman. Narcissa looks as Pansy enviously as she leaves, and she can't help but feel a little guilty. Still, the war has to end someday, and when that day comes, the Malfoys will get their freedom back and Antonin will be able to declare Pansy as his girlfriend. Everything will come together when the war ends; she just knows it, regardless of what side wins (though she hopes it'll be theirs, obviously).

As Pansy leaves the grounds of Malfoy Manor and prepares to Apparate, she daydreams of the days she won't have to sneak around no more, when she and Draco are free to wander Diagon Alley, and when she and Antonin can proudly be a couple.

Pansy knows all the great romances come from wartime; it's in all the books. She doesn't see why it would be any different for her and Antonin; their romance is, after all, one of the greats. She's sure it will be talked about in decades to come, when they're married. It'll be a success story everyone will know, that kids will make up songs about and young girls will aspire to have.

All Pansy has to do is wait. Patiently.


End file.
